Practice makes perfect
by Pixieblade
Summary: Character POV 100 word drabbles


**Practice: Character POV 100 word drabbles**

Series: Saiyuki

Character: Sanzo

Glaring did little to nothing to the kid. Slapping him only helped to vent a fraction of my anger. Hakkai was babying the little monkey. I get it, he's got family issues, and Goku fell out of a tree or something when he was a kid, but seriously! Jelly for fuck's sake? Jelly?!! If it wasn't for the reverent way in which he breathes my name, like some heathen prayer or some other equally useless shit, I'd never have let him stay with me. He's like a cat: willful, disobedient, dangerous, and loving to a fault. About as warm too.

Character: Goku

They think because I don't try hard at the school stuff that I'm not smart. That's not really it. It's not that I don't care exactly, it's just that there's so much _other_ stuff to see and do! Why should I have to learn math when I can be out there in the trees seeing, touching, _feeling_ the world? Hakkai just sighs, Gojyo ruffles my hair like I'm a stupid dog or something, Sanzo…he flicks his paper and pretends not to see when I escape. It's not that I want to be difficult, it is just so good being _free_.

Character: Koumyou

Watching them, I can't tell who's the real child. He's too old to be that young and _he's_ to young to be that old. I should probably go over there and stop them, but it is just too nice of a day out. The orange against to brilliant blue makes me think of them too, contrasting natures so intricately entwined and yet they'd both threaten to tear my tongue from my mouth if I dared to point out their stereoed yelled responses. I might do it just because it's funny though. Two heavenly bodies: light and darkness. My two loves.

Character: Ukoku

They say man is a slave to the flesh. Well, I've never been one for sayings or listening to the masses, but I must admit the thought tempted me a few times. Just the concept that someone could be so possessed by another's body intrigued me. Of course I experimented like any good scholar, but I'd never have believed it to be true. That creamy whiteness was too delectable to resist though. As I found myself wanting to taste it more and more I had to laugh. I guess the masses aren't that stupid after all. Are they, dear Moon?

Character: Kougaji

I'd slap him if I could find the strength. The audacity, standing there smirking while I change, like I'm on display for him. I am _not_ some puppet that you can move and toy with as desired! I am a prince and have my pride, you understand. I will be a king should we all survive this nightmare of a war. I'd slap him if I didn't want it so much. So instead I turn to face him a bit more, silken shirt slipping over bare flesh and cast a furtive look through crimson bangs. I wonder if he'll notice.

Character: Jein/Doku

It was hard at first; figuring out my place in the ranks. Knowing who to trust and who I could let close. Before we met again I never would have guessed how similar our lives would turn out. Granted, we have a few more women on our side, but I can see the appeal to those two as well. The kids are the same, the monks' like Kou and yeah, Hakkai and Yaone could probably sit for hours discussing medicinal herbs, but it's him I'm surprised with, or maybe it's me. We both have really grown up. Hah, imagine that.

Character: Gojyo

"Time heals all wounds." What a load of shit. You know what time is good for? It's for losing track of at bars. It's for maybe, _maybe_ making the pain just a bit more bearable if you're lucky. Me? I've got a monkey who kicks me just as I fall asleep, a pissy assed monk who will never admit the kid's not that bad and a best friend I'm terrified to be alone with at night because I might just do something neither of us are ready for. Time doesn't heal wounds; it just makes the wait that much longer.

Character: Hakkai

I'll be the first to admit that some days are better than others, if only to myself that is. In the beginning it was hard enough trying not to think about…well, _anything_. On the road it was easy to forget, it was too noisy and too busy to do anything other than just survive. Try to hold it together for just a bit longer. Now…it's all I can do to make myself think of something other than ruby eyes and hair. He pushed in more than just my guts that night…he gave me a bit of his heart as well.


End file.
